


Ghouls have sensitive senses of smell

by FauxHeart



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, fire ghoul starts shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxHeart/pseuds/FauxHeart
Summary: Fire ghoul is a little shit and proceeds to try and make Aether ghoul jealous, Aether decides to mark his favorite sister of sin as his.





	Ghouls have sensitive senses of smell

You were a fairly new Sister of Sin, you had been with the clergy for just over two months and it surprised you how easily you settled into your new home. You passed by another Sister and you shared brief head nods of acknowledgment. The church wasn’t too busy at the moment in the middle of the day, most had finished they’re chores and were out enjoying the grounds outside. 

Your steps echoed slightly in the empty hall, they were light and unhurried as you still had one chore left and it was your favorite. 

You knocked to announce yourself before opening one of the large wooden doors. Before you was a large round room filled with multiple couches and dozens of floor pillows scattered about lazily. There were four different doorways leading to other rooms behind the furniture. An area rug kept the chill of the stone floors away and you took off your shoes and socks leaving them by the door entrance. You smiled at the sight before you, no other Sisters were present which meant more attention for you. 

“Hi everyone.” You sing-songed and took a seat on the floor grabbing a pillow to stuff under your butt and let your back rest against the bottom half of a smooth leather couch. You hummed lightly waiting while closing your eyes, it wasn’t a long wait till you heard a curious clicking. First one, then several. 

Opening your eyes there were half a dozen ghouls, they recognized you and immediately came and curled about you like cats. Earth shoved another ghoul aside to claim a space by your side, it rested its gleaming masked face on a thigh. You stroked gently by the place where a horn met scalp and Earth purred in delight as his tail twisted around your leg. Two of the female Air ghouls took spots above you on the couch and proceeded to play with your hair.

This was by far the best chore, you sighed contented. The fact that not more sisters wanted to enjoy keeping the ghouls company was beyond your comprehension. True they weren’t human, but neither were they simple creatures. It had taken you a short time to realize that their communication was simply different, you couldn’t understand their clicking noises but you could tell from the tone and from their body language when they were happy or agitated or in a playful mood. 

However, in a way that was more animal than human was the ghouls need to touch and mark. They would lay across you or rub themselves in some fashion against you. Sometimes it was a quick head-butt on your shoulder or a lingering clawed hand or tail brushing your back. 

You relaxed with the treatment as clawed hands careful pet your hair, more ghouls came over while some stayed at a distance happy enough to be in your presence. Fire came in stretching and yawning apparently he had been sleeping, he made a pleased clicking sound at noticing you. Padding over you thought he meant join you and Earth on the ground but a low growl rumbled in his chest, you reeled back slightly in surprise. 

You felt Earth tense under your hand and the claws retreated from your hair, you made a curious noise at Fire not understanding the strange behavior. Even though the ghouls couldn’t make human noises you swore you heard him chuckle. He kneeled on your unoccupied side looming over you, his sheer size making you lean away from the unusually display. 

The ghouls didn’t scare you, however Fire was making you nervous and a fluttering in your stomach made you uneasy. “What cha doing Fire?” You tired asking playfully with a small smile, the room had taken a strange edge as you could feel some of the other ghouls move away from you. You gasped as Fire lunged in quick and you felt a nip of teeth and tongue at your throat before he pulled away. 

Your hand shot to the spot on your neck but Fire had grabbed it before you could touch the area. “Fire!” You tried to chastise him as you yanked your hand away, but before you could his tongue swapped across your palm. You squeaked in protest as he then dove at your chest and rubbed a cheek quickly against the top of your breasts. The action knocked you onto your back as several pillows now cradled you. The ghoul was on his knees hovering above you, even though they couldn’t emote with their masks you could sense Fire’s smirk. He jumped to his feet and proceeded to chase the other ghouls out of the room. 

Your heart was racing wildly and you found yourself unable to move from your place on the ground. That was definitely not normal, well as normal as ghoulish creatures from hell could act but that had never happened before. Absently you noticed your dress had slid and gathered around your upper thighs. The black gowns all the Sisters wore weren’t the sexist outfits, but at least they were knee length and comfortable. You pulled the fabric back down and wiped the ghoul spit off with the hem of your dress. 

You heard someone approaching and raised yourself onto your elbows to look over the couch back. “Aether?” You questioned, the ghoul turned its head to your voice before glancing over its shoulder and then back to you. If you read his body movements right, he looked confused. He paused in his step, his arms above his head and took a large intake of breath. You blinked, usually Aether was one of the first ghouls out to greet you, he must have been asleep like Fire and just got up. 

Pushing yourself into a sit you watched as Aether approached, he was a few steps away before he slid onto all fours and crawled onto your lap. His head nuzzled into your stomach and his arms wrapped around your middle. You could tell his eyes were closed in pleasure as his tail swished peacefully. “Hey Aether.” You greeted him softly, your hand curled and you brushed the back of your knuckles against his temple. 

Aether froze, his grip on your waist turned hard enough to make you gasp in shock. His eyes snapped open and snatched the hand that had been stroking him… the one Fire licked. “Aether?” You gently tried to pull your hand away but the ghoul kept a firm hold and brought your hand to his nose. You felt hot air from his mouth escape in a small huff as he sniffed your hand. He removed his other arm from around you and rose from your lap to sit on his knees facing you.

A shiver ran down your spine as his heated gaze met your own, you had to look away in guilt. Not that you knew why you should feel guilt, you hadn’t done anything. You jumped as Aether let out a snarl, you stared at him wide-eyed as a small whimper left your mouth. You tried again to pull your hand back and move away, but the stocky ghoul used it as a teeter to keep you there. He pulled you closer, if this was another situation you would’ve thought it funny that the pillow under you made for the perfect slide to drag you towards him. His head was pitched downwards, eyes staring at you unblinking and you wondered if he could hear your heart pounding. 

Your knees folded to your chest at the same time they hit Aether’s thighs. You had always felt small compared to the larger than average ghoul, but right now you felt vulnerable under his scrutiny. Which shouldn’t be arousing, but you feel a hum of excitement starting to work its way to your core. You swallowed loudly, “Aether?”

He growled in response finally letting go of your hand which you pulled to your chest. His hands found their way to your knees and hemline, you shuddered at the heat they gave off. Roughed from calluses he massaged the exposed skin before pushing your knees down till the slipped between his slightly parted legs. His head lowered and he took a deep inhale at the spot you had wiped off Fire’s saliva. 

He did not look happy. He surged up and pushed at your shoulder till you were lying down under him, your chest started heaving at the position. You had never really thought about the ghouls in a sexual manner. Sure they were human-shaped enough, and you knew for a fact that the ghouls did engage in sexual acts with members of the church. But, aside from the innocent cuddling and keeping the ghouls company none of them have ever tried anything beyond that, at least with you.

You couldn’t help the blush spreading over your face as Aether pushed his face into your breasts, you could feel him sniffing every place Fire had touched. A claw dug into your hip as the other rested beside your head, ever so gently he touched your cheek and motioned for you to turn your head to the side. Ghouls didn’t leave their throats bared unless it was an act of submission, you had seen it before. Aether was one of the highest ranking ghouls and most of the others easily submitted to him. Laying there with your neck exposed was making your blood turn hot as molting heat spread throughout your body, something wild was coursing in your veins making you feel the need to submit to him.

There was annoyed puff of air let out against your neck, Aether moved up to rest on his knees being sure to keep his weight off you as he hovered right above your hips. He looked down at your form and never in your life have you quite felt like prey as you did while under the ghoul, as though only noticing your positions Aether let out something like a satisfied purr. 

He turned his head sidewise as though thinking, before he had been moving on instinct. Now, it appeared as though he was contemplating what do with you. You could feel a needy throb and wetness coming from between your legs and you unconsciously clenched them together. A moment of silence stretched between the two of you, his hand gliding down from your face across your chest. A sudden intake of breath causing one breast to lay perfectly in his hand, he gave it a slight squeeze before it continued downwards to join the other at your hips. You whimpered not able to stop the sudden jerk of your hips. 

Faster than you could blink Aether had his head under your dress and pressed against your panty covered core. You let out a high pitched squeak as he proceeded to lick hot broad strokes against the fabric. If you weren’t wet before, Aether’s hot tongue soaked your panties and you could feel the muscle trying to lap at your cunt through the fabric. Your legs shuffled wildly before two arms grabbed your thighs throwing them over his shoulders. One arm pinned your hips to the floor as the other arm snaked around your leg and clawed fingers ripped at your underwear. 

You cried out in half panic half arousal as you felt your panties torn off. “Aether stop!” 

Surprisingly the ghoul did, pulling back allowing the dress to drop around your hips leaving your cunt and legs exposed. Still his arm had your hips trapped but he looked at you from over your wet core his head tilted curiously. You felt the rapid fall and raise of your chest as your heart pounded wildly, did you want this? Aether let out a soft sound, his attempt at comforting you. A thumb rubbed a small circle into your hip bone and the other pet at your thigh as though trying to settle a scared animal. He continued to coo and rubbed his cheek against the soft inside of your thigh making no attempt to lick you again. 

You let your head fall back, a pillow kept you from accidentally bashing your head against the ground. Trying to calm down as your heart threating to jump out your chest you were surprised to find Aether simply staying where he was. You looked up to see him still petting you in a soothing manner. Locking eyes with him and were startled by how blown they were, wide with arousal but he made no move to continue. Was he waiting for permission? Sensing your hesitation, he started to untangle himself from you.

“Wa-wait!” You reached for him as he sat on his knees, there was a large bulge straining the front of his black trousers. “That was, that was…” you trailed off, “just, a little too fast okay?” He nodded but didn’t move closer, you bit your lip. “A little slower, okay?” You leaned back down, head resting against the pillow as you felt the ghoul resume his previous position. 

One arm returned to wrap over your hips and the other held your leg to keep you open for him. You let out a wet shaky moan as this time he slowly delved into your center, tongue exploring your skin he lapped up every bit of arousal gushing out of you. Your hands found their way to the top of his mask and curled around the base of his horns, he responded with a pleased rumble in his chest as your hips canted towards his devilish mouth and tongue. He seemed to be taking great pleasure in devouring and licking at your drooling cunt, if he hadn’t been holding your leg firmly in his grasp you were sure they’d be wrapped around his head at this point. 

He suckled lightly at your clit, but never for more than a few seconds and it was driving you mad. You let out a low whine as he once again licked at your opening but didn’t go further than tease your entrance. Indeed, he was taking it slow and enjoying your descent into frustration. He moved away from your cunt and swept his tongue across the insides of your thighs, fangs nipping and biting to leave small pink welts but not hard enough to break the skin. He went down one side and back the other, this time skipping your aching heat and pressed kisses to your hips trailing up towards the bunched up fabric of your dress. 

Grabbing the bottom of the dress he carefully pulled it up and off, you lifted yourself slightly to fully remove the garment as it was dropped to the side. You still had your bra on, he tugged the straps down till they fell off your shoulders. Lowering his head, he mouthed at the tops of your breasts, tongue and fangs leaving trails of wet heat and small bites. You sighed as he took care to not rip off your bra as you felt it unsnap and was lazily tossed somewhere. 

Guiding you backwards to lie back down you felt a blush stain your cheeks as he seemed to just stare at your body. You weren’t terrible self-conscious but with how intense he was looking at you it made you unable to meet his gaze for more than a moment. You started to move your arms to cover yourself but they were pinned above you head, Aether let out a small growl in warning. You gulped and nodded in understanding, hands up and don’t move them.

He let go of your hands and waited to see if you would move them, you didn’t and a pleased noise escaped the ghoul. He returned to worshipping every inch of you, your head forced back as he left bites against your throat this time hard enough to leave marks that would last a while. You hissed at the pain as his claws scratched thin lines of red on your sides. You shifted and squeezed your legs in arousal as he licked up the swallow rivets of blood.

“I need you Aether, please.” You begged not caring how desperate you sounded not able to take the torture, your skin was tingling and you could feel your thighs slick with arousal dripping to the floor. He sat up again his weight barely resting on your pelvis, he made a considering noise as though weighing his options. 

Forgetting for a moment to leave your hands above your head they came down and rested on Aether’s thighs, the firm muscles twitched under your hands as you slowly slid them up towards his crotch. He watched as you palmed him through the pants, his hips jutting ever so slightly towards you. Your mouth watered as you felt the hot length of his cock, it was hard to the touch you couldn’t resist giving it a small squeeze. 

Aether hissed is pleasure, he pushed your hand away ripping at the buttons on his pants, yanked the zipper and pushed the material down his hips enough to pull his hard dick and balls free of their confines. 

“Wow…” You blinked in surprise, Aether was a rather big boy. You swallowed hard and your hands moved of their own free will towards him, one hand barely able to wrap around his girth. It started gently with you stroking him with one hand from base to tip, the head leaking pre-cum as you smeared it downwards as you kept moving your hand in a slow but solid motions. 

Aether’s hips moved to meet your strokes, struggling not to move his hips any faster. 

You continued to stroke and twist your hand around his cock, you thought it might burn you from how hot it was and you couldn’t wait till it was inside you. It didn’t appear different from a human cock but it was hefty with a large vein on the underside, your other hand moved towards his sack. Curiously you lightly massage it, the velvety texture was nice and you gave it a small squeeze. Aether went rigid above you, worried you did something wrong you stopped touching him. 

Looking down at you Aether let out a possessive growl before hungrily attacking your lips. Your mouth opened in shock and he took that moment to lick at the inside of your mouth, before when he was going down on you you didn’t notice just how long his tongue was until it was trying to plunder your mouth. You whimpered when his fangs bit at your lips, any slow gentleness was gone. 

Like a ghoul possessed began to move with a frenzied pace, moving down your body he quickly shoved a finger into your cunt. You were plenty wet enough for him to glide in with ease. A pleasured shiver ran through the ghoul’s body at how ready you were for him, a second finger was added and tested the stretch of you. He pumped his fingers in and out as your legs started to move restlessly, his free hand slapped sharply at your thigh. 

You gasped, it hadn’t hurt that much but it held a warning to keep still. 

He returned to fingering you loose, thumb joining in to rub and circle your clit. You started mewling under him, waiting to writhe in pleasure but knowing he wanted you still was agony. A third finger was added; it was slightly uncomfortable for a moment before it melted away into a pleasurable stretch. “Please.” You begged the ghoul, your hips resisting the urge to rock onto his fingers. 

He removed his fingers, you could feel his wet hand circle around your hips as the other guided his length to your waiting cunt. You held your breath waiting for him to enter you, instead you jumped as he used his cock to tap on your clit. You whined throwing you head back in frustration; you could feel the vibrations of a chuckle come from Aether. 

Slowly he dragged the head of his cock against your folds, gather up your slick wetness before tapping again at your clit. He reveled in watching you ache for him, your hips twisting trying to pull him in as your head fell back and your tits pushed into the air. He could feel a possessive need to mark you, claim you burn in the back of his mind. 

Finally, he stopped teasing and pushed into you. Your mouth fell open in a silent scream, inch by delicious inch sank into you, your legs shaking at the intensity of it. He didn’t stop moving as you felt him still feeding more of his cock into you, you started heaving at the fullness of it. Your hands clawed at his shoulders, the fabric of his black suit protecting him from the indents you would’ve left on skin. 

Aether smirked at your unbridled pleasure before dropping his head to your shoulder panting harshly. He wasn’t in all the way, but given how wrecked you looked it wouldn’t force it all in, not this time at least. Giving you only a moment to adjust he started a steady rhythm. 

You let out a series of low moans that normally would’ve made you blush, but at the moment you gave zero fucks except for the one you were getting. Your cries seemed to spur Aether on his he grabbed your legs and wrapped them around his waist, his thrusts were unhurried but firm. You could feel your orgasm building, a tight coil ready to snap.

He pulled out to the tip each time before sliding back in as far as he could careful not to hurt his human. He bites his lip resisting the urge to fuck wildly into the body under him, the pleasure filled whines making it hard for him to keep control of his hips. A shiver ran down his spine as he could feel a rare sensation build, he looked curiously at his cock and grinned wickedly. 

Aether quickly pulled out of you, before you could voice a complaint he pulled you to your knees and into a doggystyle position. Again he teased his cock head at your entrance, annoyed you pushed back and wiggled your ass invitingly. One hand massaged a cheek before dragging his claws lightly over the flesh causing you to moan in delight.

Again he pushed in, his thrusts faster and going a little deeper than before. You were a panting mess, arms on the ground bracing your forehead on them as the ghoul pleasured you. You felt a hand circle a shoulder to pull you up and give him better leverage to fuck into you. Your climax was being quickly built back up. Your vision was blurred around the edges, you could swear you saw several of the other ghouls watching, hidden in the doorways leading to the common room. 

A strangled noise was ripped from your throat as you felt something trying to push into your cunt. Aether growled as his thrusts turned vicious, solidly pounding into you. You clawed at the ground as something pushed in spreading you wider than you’ve ever been stretched. Your orgasm exploded as you choked on your scream, Aether rutting into you twitching body till you were overwhelmed by the pleasure of it and blacked out. 

Your walls squeezed Aether’s cock to the point of painful as he howled. His knot keeping you locked to him as his hot cum filled you, he continued to shallowly thrust against you as your cunt tried to milk him for everything. He groaned in pleasure, it had been a long time since someone got his knot to form. Gathering you in his arms he spooned you on the ground nuzzling into your hair till you woke up.


End file.
